


View Finder drabble

by enchanted_nightingale



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchanted_nightingale/pseuds/enchanted_nightingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wizard and a mafia boss meeting on a cruise ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	View Finder drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or ViewFinder, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
> Timeline: After Book 7 (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows) and after Akihito Takaba left Feilong's ship with Asami.

**1.**

The Chinese man stood, his body supported against the railing. The sun was just starting to peek from the horizon. The silk of his clothes was not offering any warmth to the weary man but he also loathed to get inside or ask any of his men for a coat. The quiet that reigned over the ship would soon end, the passengers would awaken, the staff would retreat, the bodies were already dumped off the ship, the deeds to the Casino in Macao were safe and the Russians had disappeared. All was well with his reign for now.

**o**

Harry had heard the commotion on board. He had tried not paying attention to the worried faces of the personnel; the odd noises that the wizard could swear were gunshots, the sound of a second ship approaching. Something big had taken place and the Potter-Black heir had a suspicion that it was something big and probably shady. Harry left the security of his luxurious suite and walked out and towards the main deck. The closed space, despite the fact that the cabin was quite spacious, was making him feel a bit faint. Perhaps the cold air would do the trick. That and a cigarette. Lately, the nicotine helped him feel less anxious.

**o**

Feilong was startled out of his reverie by the smell of cigarettes. He looked up and saw another man standing a few feet away from him, resting with his back against the railing. The man had dark hair and a nicely tanned face. He wore a long sleeved black shirt that looked very expensive and jeans. There was a ring with an insignia on it on his long fingers. He also did not look Asian and when he opened his eyes and glanced towards the mafia boss Feilong met with vivid emerald orbs.

**o**

Reaching the deck, Harry saw it was already occupied, but opted to stay anyway. The other man did not look like he was up for any company either and that suited Harry just fine. They spent quite some with only the sound of waves slapping against the ship. At some point Harry felt eyes on him and he knew the other man was studying him. He decided to do the same and opened his eyes. He took a better look of the man next to him. He was tall, certainly taller than Harry at 179cm, with long black hair that looked as silky as the clothes the man wore. And the traditional Chinese outfit was certainly expensive. Whoever the man was, he was loaded. And if the wizard read the man's expressive eyes right, he was also dangerous like a feral dragon.

Harry took a last drag from his cigarette before flicking the butt off board.

* * *

**2.**

The VIP Lounge was quite full that night. Feilong refused the booth he usually used and approached the bar. He usually drank alone in his room but tonight, when not even Akihito Takaba was there. Yoh had also betrayed him and Tao, the poor boy was still in the hospital. Being in the bar, it gave the long haired man the illusion that he had company. The bartender immediately spotted him and rushed to serve him and normally Feilong would like that but the man his employee blew off was the man from the bridge earlier. So he shook his head and ordered the man to serve the client first.

"Yes, boss," the bartender replied as he scampered off.

**o**

Harry was startled when the bartender, after he blew him off, returned to take his order.

"Scotch, straight up," he said in Chinese. His accent was perfect, magic was amazing that way.

A glass was soon placed in front of him. Harry wasted no time finishing that glass and asking for another. For the rest of the hour the bartender bounced between Harry and a man at the other end of the bar. The wizard realized with a start that it was the man from that morning. He was here again. And he was alone this time as well. A half formed plan appeared on the wizard's mind and before the former Gryffindor could think this through, he stood and walked over to the other side, sliding into a seat next to the long haired man before ordering a third glass.

**o**

Feilong was startled when the man with the memorable eyes took a seat next to him. He had seen the man down the first glass in one gulp and then taking longer with the second one. Now he ordered a third glass and made the mafia boss a bit impressed. The long haired man still could not hold his liquor well. And after that embarrassing incident from his youth, when Asami had to help him, Feilong was careful when he drank anything when in public. Still, nothing surprised him more than hearing the obviously non Asian man order in perfect Chinese. He opened his mouth before he could think twice.

**o**

"You're foreign yet your accent is perfect."

Harry blinked in surprise when the man dressed in such fine silks addressed him.

"Thank you," he honestly replied. The spell had been a tough one to cast and assimilating a language was a bitch. Harry was quite proud of having accomplished such a feat.

"What's your nationality?" the Chinese man asked.

"I'm from Britain," Harry replied.

"You're a long way from home."

"That's why I liked this destination for my vacation," the wizard replied. He raised his third glass. "Would you like to accompany me for a drink or too. I hate drinking alone, usually."

The stranger nodded.

"My name is Harry Potter by the way. Call me Harry."

"Liu Feilong. Don't be too familiar with me."

The wizard smiled. "Works for me."

* * *

**3.**

It was Harry's second day on the cruise and the wizard woke up with a hangover. Cursing the fact that he forgot to pack any potions; the wizard resigned himself to having to deal with it the Muggle way. That decided he got dressed in casual clothes and asked for breakfast to be brought to him. After that he decided to go to the indoor pool. He could use a swim and he liked the thought of not having to deal with kids and their overly worried parents up in the big, outdoor pool at the deck.

**o**

Feilong found a secluded spot near the windows of the indoor pool room. He took out his book and settled down to read. He really wished for a way to distract himself for his very busy mind. The night before he had tried drinking as a way to stop thinking about the mess he had been in with the Japanese and Russian mafias respectively. He still had not figured out a way for getting back at Mikhail for trying to take the Casino deeds from him. The ideograms blurred in front of his unfocused eyes and the only thing that managed to shake him was the sound of water splashing against the tiles. The Chinese man looked up and his eyes widened. It was that foreigner, Harry Potter, from the night before. The raven haired man had slipped inside the pool gracefully and was now doing laps. Feilong pretended to read his book when he was watching the man going back and forth. He dropped all pretences though when the guy climbed out of the pool and all that tanned, muscled body was bared to his gaze. Feilong interestedly studied the delicate neck, the toned back, those strong arms and the black dragon that decorated the right one, that quite shapely backside, those strong thighs. His book was officially forgotten.

**o**

Harry forgot his pounding headache, his sore mood, everything really, as soon as he hit the water. He had started exercising after finishing Hogwarts and found that he liked how it got him healthier, less skinny looking and a gave him a few muscles. That was the reason he did not realize straight away that he had company in the quiet room. He was wiping the droplets of water from his skin when he caught sight of the Asian man he had shared drinks with the night before. Liu Feilong had forbidden him for using his name but they had struck up conversation about which were the best sights to see in Hong Kong and which restaurants and bars were the best. Conversation had not been dull and Harry suspected that the beautiful male would not know how to be dull if he tried.

**o**

"Hey! Good morning!" the British man greeted, shaking Feilong up a bit.

"Yes, it has been so far," the mafia boss replied. "How many laps did you do?"

"Ah! Twenty I think. That's about my average," Harry replied. "How come you're not in your bathing suit?"

Feilong raised his book. "I came here to read."

The green eyed man nodded. "Yes, it is quieter here than up in the deck. All that noise, kids running around, guardians and parents yelling."

Feilong tried to focus on the man's words but that perfect body was distracting. He did not even notice when the other man approached him, still dressed in only a pair of skin tight, navy blue, swim trunks that covered only his backside and crotch area. The knowing look on Potter's face when he was caught staring made Feilong both angry and flustered.

**o**

Harry knew he was handsome. He had often been told that he looked like a model with his amazing body, expressive green eyes and messy 'just-got-out-of-bed' hair. He turned heads every day, be they men or women. But somehow, having a man like Liu Feilong admire him unabashedly made Harry feel special. This was the reason why he approached the Chinese man instead of leaving the room. And when those slanted eyes traced every available inch he displayed, the wizard decided to go for it. He certainly had nothing to lose.

**o**

Feilong was about to say something, though he had no idea what that would be, when the emerald eyed man sank on his knees in front of him. Up close Harry Potter looked even better and the mafia boss fought the need to swallow.

"I want to try something," the man told him and before Feilong could react, he was being assaulted in a most erotic and heated way.

**o**

If Harry were asked to described what taste Liu Feilong's kisses had he could ramble for hours and still not answer that question. The man tasted of power, beauty, heat. He was spicy and sweet. When he started kissing Harry back he was aggressive and attentive. When his long finger slid into Harry's thick hair and pulled the wizard into a deeper kiss he was forceful and heady. He was too many things at once and it made the wizard reel from the overload.

**o**

Feilong did not usually kiss the people he bedded. It created a closeness that was not there. The Japanese boy he was trying to forget had been the closest he had gotten to someone and even then the kissing was kept to a minimum; it was never wise getting attached to prisoners used as collateral after all. So when those warm lips were upon him, Feilong was shocked. Then he felt that wet, toned body pressed against him and he got flushed. When an inquisitive tongue came past his lips he actually got hot and bothered by it. Kissing had never gotten him aroused, not before that morning. That is why when they pulled back to breathe, the head of the Baishe could not tear his eyes away from the British guy.

**o**

"Whoa!" Harry gasped when he got his breathing under control. He chanced a look at the long haired man and found Feilong looking equally flushed and his silk clothes all ruined from Harry's wet form. And it seemed that the other man was just realizing that.

"Sorry about the clothes," the wizard apologized.

"Forget the clothes," Feilong ordered. He reached out and held Harry's shoulders before pulling him in for another kiss.

* * *

**4.**

The music theme from 'The Godfather' echoed in the luxurious suite and Harry stopped shaving to answer it while making a mental note to find someone and ask them to change the tune Luna programmed without his knowing. George Weasley's voice reached him soon after and a smile appeared on the green eyed wizard's face.

"How is my favorite Lord?"

"I'm the only Lord you know," Harry responded.

"Not true," George was quick to reply.

"I'm the only one that is on speaking terms with you," Harry added then. The chuckles he got out of the surviving Weasley twin made Harry's mood lighter. Still he was on a tight schedule and he told so to George.

"Oh? Got a hot date?" the mischievous red head asked.

"Yes actually, now hurry this up. I need to get dressed."

"Why? My inner eye predicts you won't be needing clothes for most of the night."

Harry smirked. "I sure hope your 'Inner Eye' is correct."

George's laughter would not stop despite Harry's following threats to get on with whatever it was he wanted.

**o**

Feilong was dressed impeccably for the night. He had forgone his more traditional clothing in favor of a tailor made western suit. It was completely black, even the shirt, save for the crimson tie that gave the outfit a less somber air. His usually loose long hair was caught in a low ponytail with a silver clasp. He turned many heads when he entered the dining room. Even his guards had done a double take when their boss had left his rooms. Feilong was stunning in anything he wore but western clothing just added something more masculine and mysterious. The mafia boss ignored them all. There was only one person whose reaction he wanted to see and he was not disappointed. Harry Potter was already in the lounge and he straightened his slouched back as soon as the Chinese man walk in the room. His emerald eyes traveled up and down Feilong's body and the appreciative glint made the long haired man smile smugly. Then Feilong took in the British man's clothes. He also wore an expensive, tailor made suite in charcoal black with dark grey stripes, a black shirt and no tie. He was like a model really and Feilong swallowed.

**o**

Harry was used to political games, discerning hidden meanings behind words, manipulating and scheming. And the dinner with Feilong demanded all the resources Harry had. The long haired man was sensual, the food amazing, the wine sweet and the whole atmosphere screaming of seduction. Words and trivial chatter were exchanged. The looks they shot each other were quite suggestive and soon every word had double meaning, every look was an invitation. Harry cracked first. It happened half way through dessert.

"…Potter?" the mafia boss asked.

"You know," Harry ignored the question and focused mostly on the subject that bothered him. "If we're going to sleep together you can just call me Harry."

"What makes you so sure we are going to have sex?" Feilong asked.

Harry smirked. He stood gracefully and walked over to the other man, leaning over him. "Should I walk on ahead on my own or are you following?"

The wizard did not need to look backwards to know Feilong had also stood and followed after him.

**o**

Feilong made Harry follow him to his own room. The British man did not refuse this. Once in the privacy the closed doors offered, the two men were all over each other, kissing each other with fervor. Slowly they moved closer to the bed and Harry pushed Feilong on the bed. Then he shrugged off his jacket and shoes before crawling over the other man's body and kissing Feilong hungrily.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that to you," the wizard whispered.

"How long?" the long haired man asked.

"Since you walked into the restaurant I wanted to tear off all that covered your body," Harry told him. Carefully he undid Feilong's tie and carelessly tossed it off the bed. His eyes never left the other man's face. Carefully his hands traced that pale, graceful throat, undoing the button he met as he moved lower. "You know, you look wonderful in suits but you look amazing in those clothes… silk is sin on you."

Feilong opened his mouth to reply to that comment but Harry's warm mouth started tracing his pale skin, following the path his fingers had taken.

**o**

Harry had no shortage of lovers. His fame and money had attracted many to him and the once Gryffindor while shying away at first, had lately learned to exploit those who tried to use him first. It had been one of his most sly traits, his Slytherin side, and one that his Gryffindor friend and Hermione in particular did not appreciate. But Harry held no guilt about this and preferred having a good time. His string of lovers included a Veela, one of the two women Harry had ever been with, and one of Sanguini's Vampire friends. The green eyed wizard had had great sex. That was why he was stumped by how this mere mortal and Muggle of all people and creatures managed to get him all hot and bothered after a few kisses and with showing only a patch of skin. Harry was determined to find out exactly what made Liu Feilong so special.

**o**

Feilong had not lost his mind to pleasure in a while, since Asami pleasured him all those years ago in fact. Takaba had certainly tried but the youth was still inexperienced. Harry though, the green eyed man managed to make him yell himself hoarse using just his mouth and fingers. Feilong lay on the bed, still dressed, with the British man hovering over him looking smug. He really wanted to smack that smile off the guy's face.

"I want to finish undressing you," Harry told him. "May I?"

"Now you want permission?"

Feilong's answer was a sly look. "Not really. I can just tear them off of you. Would you like that better?"

The long haired man glared but the other man just shrugged the glare off.

"You know, you just look sexier when you get all riled up," he said startling Feilong out of his anger. Slowly those skilled fingers were all over the mafia boss again, carefully divesting him of his rumpled jacket and shirt. His belt and trousers followed the shoes and socks in the mess on the floor.

**o**

"Divine," was the first word out of Harry's mouth when he saw the other man completely word that described Feilong perfectly. That creamy white skin was almost glowing. The long, black hair contrasted completely with it. The soft flush on Feilong's face from all the things Harry had done to him earlier.

Feilong seemed to scoff at the word but the wizard was not about to back down.

"I'll show you how heavenly this can be," Harry promised.

"Don't use such a corny phrase!" Feilong demanded.

"I've got an entire night to prove this to you," the wizard declared.

And prove it he did.

* * *

**5.**

Feilong woke up to the sound of a male voice singing. At first his brain was too sleep ridden to register it but then the words had meaning. It was a song in English, a popular one, but Feilong could not bring himself to care about it. His entire body was tingling. His muscles were a bit sore but he had felt much more serious aches than this. He left the bed and headed for the shower, intending to join the green eyed man. Harry had been quite smug about his talents in bed and in the end he had delivered what he had promised. He truly had worshiped Feilong's body and made the Chinese man crazy with desire. The majority of the night had passed in a haze of pleasure and lust. Now the mafia boss hoped they could continue for a part of the morning.

**o**

Harry enjoyed the scalding hot water on his skin. It soothed his sore muscles and joints and washed away all the bodily fluids that covered him. He tried not to think on how perfectly responsive the Asian had been. His cock felt a bit numb, his bum too. It had been a while since he had bottomed and Feilong was big and thick, not a good combination when someone was out of practice. The door was opened and shut really fast and Harry could see a tall, slim figure cutting through the thick mist he had created. The long haired man joined Harry in the shower stall, sighing when he got under the spray. Harry wordlessly handed him a soap bar and watched with avid attention as he started lathering up his body.

"Let me help," the wizard spoke up.

Feilong handed the soap to him and Harry started lathering up the other man's lean back, massaging his way downwards. When he reached Feilong's slim waist, he realized the long haired man was shivering despite the hot water that was spraying over them. Harry sneaked a peek, smirking when he saw the other man getting excited at his mere touch. Well, Harry had knowingly lingered on certain spots on the man's back that he knew to be Feilong's erogenous zones.

"Someone's up."

Feilong scoffed. "I'm not taking you again."

"I'm sore as well," Harry told him. "I can just use my hand. How nimble are your fingers?"

Feilong smirked and pulled Harry's slick body to his. He trailed a path from Harry's hard abs to the green eyed man's crotch, carefully covering the gradually hardening flesh. He would have to work to get Harry hard, but the long haired man did not mind. It was half the fun really.

**o**

Yoh was grateful for being alive. Asami had been his master and he had spied on Feilong for the Japanese man, but that did not mean that he did not respect Feilong. He had met the man in prison and even with his hair cropped short and his spirits dampened, the Chinese man had been interesting and had an allure that made even straight guys look twice. Out of prison, out of those garish prison clothes and into silks, Feilong was almost god like in looks. And having a sharp mind had helped the man climb into the top position of his family and revive the Baishe. When he had developed his little obsession with Asami and the man's newest toyboy, many had become uncomfortable. Now that, that hassle was over and done with, it appeared that a new one was appearing in the horizon. A foreigner had just spent an entire night with Feilong. Yoh nodded at what his colleagues told him when he came to relieve them from their shifts. He was standing guard for two mere hours when the doors opened.

"…and don't forget," a voice he had not heard before reached him.

"Lunch, your rooms," Feilong replied.

Yoh tried not to stare but it was impossible not to, especially when his boss pulled the other man in for a heated kiss that ended with both men panting. Then Feilong went back in the room and closed the door and the stranger left, leaving Yoh staring after him.

**o**

No less than twenty missed calls demanded Harry's attention as soon as the wizard returned to his room. Most of them were from George and Ron, the rest from Hermione, Luna, Neville and Teddy. They had all left messages on his voicemail and the one his cute little godson left made Harry chuckle. He set about answering each of them and then he started looking through his work related calls; even on vacation it seemed that he could not get away from it.

**o**

Feilong heard his men report. Now that the Casino deeds were safe again his businesses, both legal and illegal, were his main focus. He also had plans to make. Mikhail had gone behind his back, on his territory no less, and Asami, he still had to get back at the man. He might have been true about having no part in his father's murder, but Feilong had another, more personal bone to pick with the man. For now, he could wait. And he could enjoy himself with the foreigner.

**o**

The cruise was over and Harry was pouting because of this. His short term vacation was over with this and he would now have to spend the following month dealing with current and future associates in Hong Kong. Cho Chang, his former crush, had been a good business advisor. Then again, most Ravenclaw's were good with numbers. Cho had advised him to invest in several businesses all over the world. Hong Kong was his fifth destination so far and the last one for the year. The ship had already docked and one of his employees was already carrying out the last of his luggage. He had tried to travel with only one multi-dimensional travel bag but Hermione had told him not to give a target and do it in the proper, Muggle way. After all, he was trying to pass for a Muggle businessman.

**o**

Feilong watched as second, black limousine pulled up behind his. There was a tap on his shoulder and he was faced with Harry. The man was dressed smartly in a suit, dark glasses hiding his emerald eyes. He was smiling at Feilong as he passed him a small piece of paper. A business card, Feilong realized.

"I'll be in Hong Kong for twenty seven days. The card has my personal number. If you ever wish to have lunch, dinner or dessert," the man trailed off.

The mafia boss smirked and pocketed the card.

"Nice meeting you," he told Harry.

The British man just smirked and entered the car.


End file.
